We were too late
by KrazieKiley
Summary: After losing a love from so long ago two are united once again, but too late. Time was not on their side but what will happen after seeing each other again.
1. Chapter 1

A chance meeting after so many years can either make you into more or break everything you know. If the timing is right you can have all you've ever dreamed of and more. If you're wrong then you might lose the whole thing. Can time really be this cruel towards two people? In a crowded room in a high end loft would be the setting for this love affair. Of all places it had to be where they would have to work the hardest to overcome.

Lost love is nothing uncommon in everyday life. Everyone has lost a love or too along the way. Youth is made of these meeting and departures. People don't notice but some of these are more important and more impacting then could ever be imagined. They can last forever even if it isn't conscious. Do you believe in soul mates? Do you believe in the word always? Is there such thing as true love? Even if you don't believe it there are some things that are true.

He never stopped lover her and she never stopped loving him, even if it was unconsciously. They were brought together by chance do to past ties. A party had come into picture when a long time friend's company was doing well. She, Miku, was a young looking woman with teal hair and equally as teal eyes. She was an energetic woman with an outstanding career ahead of her. When she asked you something there was no way your answer wouldn't be a resounding yes. This was the trigger.

On one end of the love tragedy was a woman none the wiser. Her name was Megurine Luka. She was an elegant young woman who was passionate about everything she did. Smart, talented, mature, and easily excitable and naïve were some of her many qualities. Luka couldn't help her feelings getting the better of her. Today would be an important day for her in many ways. Her plans were straight forward and nothing she wasn't accustom too, or so she thought. At this celebration most, if not all, of her surrogate family would be attending which would make it a perfect time for an introduction of her fiancé.

On the other side of this love tragedy was a man with no concerns at all. His name Kaito, he never introduced himself as anything more than that. This man not one of the brightest but more compassionate and caring then most, and more than most would think he was. He was bright, bubbly, fun, and one of the most single minded people you would ever meet. He wasn't known to be governed by thought but mainly acted on anything instantly with quick feeling. He was being dragged here by his current girlfriend. Kaito was one to be easily pulled around so he went along with it. He was going to attend the part with his new girlfriend, long time friend, and see some family.

The moment was sparked when both pairs entered the room at the same time. Kaito came from one side with his partner while Luka came through an almost opposite door from the other side with her partner as well. Luka's oceanic eyes shined bright in the evening light and Kaito instantly caught notice. He looked over at the woman with luscious pink hair who stared back at him from across the room. She too had noticed him. She was caught up in staring at the blue haired man's deep blue eyes. They had recognized each other immediately and couldn't look away.

"Luka, what are you looking at?" The voice rang in her eye making her finally break her stare. She looked up at her fiancé, Kamui Gakupo, who then looked to look in that direction. He spotted them and called out while waving. Kaito was like is long time old rival. They began to talk while Luka and Meiko greeted each other warmly, while both Kaito and Luka stole glances at each other. Meiko was like sister to Luka in their youth. That was about the time she had first met Kaito. Kaito on the other hand was Gakupo's rival and when they weren't against each other they plotted and schemed together. That time before was much simpler but now was even worse than after. Kaito and Luka once again caught each other staring.

"I'm sorry, will you excuse me?" Luka took off without waiting for anyone to answer. Only her indigo dress and her exquisite lavender locks were captured insight before she was completely gone.

"I can't believe this happened and now of all times." Luka stood on the terrace looking down at the city below. Everything looked so small below and Luka only wished to be one of those people, those things. She could curse the time and luck and everything in the world for this.

Inside talking to Gakupo, Meiko, and a distracted Kaito were two blonde haired twins. "Kaito, where are you going?" Meiko called out as Kaito turned from the group and started to walk away.

"Sorry I'm not feeling well. I need to get some air." Kaito rushed out the door to get as far away from everyone as he could without leaving entirely, even though that was all he wanted or what he wanted most of all at the moment. After such a long time finding her again was painful but finding her with someone else was even more so. That woman was just as stunning as she remembered her to be. He felt himself losing it by the second. Kaito hated his terrible luck and terrible timing.

Luka could practically feel the tears streaming down her face, but held them in. She wanted so badly to run and hide but what she wanted more what to touch him. For a moment she thought that maybe it had only been an illusion and he wasn't there. If he was there then would she risk it? No, she couldn't afford to think about such a thing. Luka wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back inside but to the bathroom first. She didn't want to be seen unkempt. As if timing couldn't be cruel enough, two different hands reached out for the door. Without having to look up they knew who it was by just the hands. Luka's eyes widen to Kaito's proximity. He was inches away and his hand was still on hers, neither dared mover it away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Luka retorted. Her heart's beat was rapidly climbing even though she kept a cool and calm exterior. Kaito felt as if he'd break out into a sweat at any minute. It was a back and forth with their emotions. A rush of memories attacked them making Luka want to just grab him in an embrace or kiss him till the rest of the world disappeared. Kaito on the other hand just wanted to escape before he'd do something he may later regret. That moment he wanted to hide and not even see her shadow which would tempt him.

"I can't believe you're even here. I… I can't." He wanted to finish his sentence but cut it off before this became too deep. How could he look at her with these eyes? He hadn't the right to do so. He wanted to pretend this and everything before had never happened. Kaito tried to shake the thoughts out of his head before they betrayed him.

"How long has it been?" She could manage at least this much. There were so many more things she wanted to say, more things she wanted to do, but it was too late. They had their time and had lost it leaving behind warm feelings with warm memories.

"I looked everywhere for you. I didn't stop looking for you." Kaito's feelings betrayed his thoughts, as he knew they would, leading him to say things she felt she shouldn't.

"It seems you did stop looking and found it in Nee-chan." What a response. How was she brought to say this when she had done the same?

"What about you? You're with Gakupo now?" They both became silent for a few seconds. Luka had one hand to her chest and the other to her side while Kaito have both hands in his pockets. Their eye's colors matched and their clothes complementary. Luka's dress was the same color as Kaito's hair while Kaito had a Tie and belt the same color as Luka's hair. His shirt and pants were black but every detail and trim matched Luka perfectly. A whisper broke the silent stare.

"I searched for you, so much, without finding even a trace of you."

"What are we doing? We... We can't. I just want to." Kaito extended his arm out to Luka. She grabbed his hand in hers and moved it off its path. She held it tight against her chest, almost making a prayer.

"Were we idiots to think this wasn't going happen? We're late Kaito."

"I'm late Luka. I was an idiot to think that you wouldn't have a partner by now."

"How could I fall for something like this? This isn't love. I choose out of companionship."

"Do you love him?" Luka froze for a second. She was talking so freely and saying everything she felt without thinking about it. Did she admit that she didn't truly care for her fiancé? Not only that but she had said this to the man she had always loved. To Kaito this had to be a dream, or maybe a nightmare. There was no way to get out of this without pain following. If only she had never shown up or never left, he preferred the second. Without an answer Kaito asked another question. "Do you still love me?"

"This isn't the right time. We can't go back… I just." Luka took a pause and let what Kaito had always taught her, don't think just say what you feel, take over. "I just want to kiss you. I want to coincide with you but Kaito, I can't." She lifted her left hand to her face showing him a decently sized ring. She never learned how to talk without thinking. She just wanted, no, she needed this.

"Can I embrace you?" The question was more of a warning to Luka. She looked up at him just in time for him to give her a strong embrace. Time be damned.

"What are you doing?" She asked timidly as her arms went up in a response. She accepted and reciprocated his embrace. Her mind wanted to badly to tell home welcome home. This embrace was theirs alone, and no one was going to ruin it. What had be lost for so long was now found. Found in an embrace they would now soon forget. Had they really been too late for each other? Their luck, their timing, and their future had not won out yet. Maybe in another life they could be together, maybe in this one, maybe in another death they could have had each other, or could they now. Luka gripped to Kaito tightly. He held her even closer now. They both thought to themselves, "I want us to be together once more… Without hurting our other partner."


	2. Original Extra

How much time had passed? How much had they wished this would never happen? At this moment they were both too late, without a way to turn back.  
>POV: Kaito<br>At this moment you broke into my life. You completely shattered this all with your body exactly like I remember, gorgeous as ever, and those eyes of an assassin, which could kill with a simple look. You, luscious pink hair and oceanic eyes which caught my attention from afar. With only a single glace I knew it was you. As always our fortune comes late, this luck which escapes us.  
>POV: Luka<br>When I finally met you again it was too late. You were with her, a woman which I could call my sister, while I was with him, your rival from long ago. On your arm you had that woman with short brown hair and cinnamon eyes while I was accompanying this elegant man with long purple hair with a strong build. We pretend to be happy because we were so desperate not to be alone. For not protecting our dreams, the fear of being left without help, we were too late.  
>POV: Kaito&amp;Luka<br>But we were too late. I saw you and you saw me as we both recognized each other instantly we knew we were too late. Time had slipped us by, separating us, yet cruelly uniting use once more, but too late. Damn this time for reuniting me and letting me find what I once dreamed about… too late. How long had I dreamt about you? I missed you for so long. I couldn't only think of you and nothing more. How much had I searched for you without finding even a trace? I searched for you like crazy without finding you. And here I am like an idiot, from desperation, confusing love with company. How could we fall for something like this? I was an idiot for thinking I'd see you without a partner. This is what we get from choosing with our head and without our hearts. I have nothing against them. My anger is at time for putting me next to you, the one I've always love.  
>POV: Kaito<br>I just want to escape. I want to hide from this all and not even see your shadow. How could I look at you now with these eyes? All that I am is telling me to hide from this and pretend it never happened. If this could all be a dream, no, a night mare then I would wish it so. I'd hope that you'd never shown you. I wish this never happened. This was the wrong time.  
>POV: Luka<br>I would want to kiss you and to coincide with you, but I can't. This want, no, this need can never happen. I want to get close to you and wrap you in a strong embrace. I can't do that to you now. We are late and out of time for each other. If only I could look you in the eyes and tell you welcome home. Just to return to that which was lost.  
>POV: Kaito&amp;Luka<br>We are too late for each other. Our luck and our timing has gotten the better of us. Instantly we recognized each other at this moment, this moment which should have never happened. We saw each other, I saw you and you saw me, too late to do anything. Maybe in another life we could be together, or maybe in another death we'll have had each other. I have the desire to graze you. I have the strongest desire to touch you and strike you with an intense kiss. I want to elope with you forever without turning back. I want us to be together once more... Without hurting the third, our other partners.


End file.
